Mother's Help
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Sally Jackson is not a genius, but she doesn't have to be one to see that Nico is in love with her son. Short-fic. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing it either.

* * *

**Mother's Help**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Sally Jackson was not stupid, that's a fact. So when that boy, Nico di Angelo, started to hang out a lot with Percy, she knew something was up.

At first, she couldn't quiet figure out what it was. Nico was so shy and reserved that it was hard to know him very well. But as time passed by, she finally got it. The way Nico blushed everytime Percy was too close to him. The way he sttutered when Percy asked about his love life. And especially all those glances he sent to her son, when the boy wasn't looking. Sally was no genius, but she didn't have to be a genius to see that Nico was in love with her son.

At first, she didn't know what to do. Percy had never shown any interest on anybody in particular, so Sally was kind of concerned about screwing up hers son's friendship with Nico, if she tried to help them in any way. And besides, what if Percy wasn't interested on the other boy? It would be extremelly embarassing to Nico.

So Sally just waited and observed. During a couple of months, all she did was watch her son's friendship with the half italian develop into something so much deeper. They would spend hours together, doing anything important, just to be in each other's company. And after sometime, Sally noted that Nico was not the only one stealing glances when he thought no one was looking. That was all the confirmarion she needed to start acting.

- N&P -

Nico rang the doorbell of the Jackson's and waited patiently for someone to answer. It didn't take long to Percy's mom open it.

"Nico! It's good to see you" she greeted him, smiling brightly.

The boy entered the small apartment and greeted the woman with a shy smile.

"It's good to ser you too, Mrs. Jackson" he said politely "Is Percy home? I tried to call him, but got no answer."

"Actually, Percy's still at school. It seems he's working on a project with one of his classmates."

Nico nodded, while shoving his hands on his pockets.

"Oh, then I think I'm going home." He said.

But before Nico could go anywhere, Sally reached for his shoulder, getting his attention.

"I wanted to talk about something with you, Nico" she said "Can you stay a little longer?"

That request was a little odd. He knew Mrs. Jackson liked him and always treated him well, but he didn't have a clue of what she could possibly want to talk to him. He agreed, nonetheless, and sat on the couch, as she asked.

"I'm going straight to the point, okay?" she started calmly " I noticed the way you've been looking at Percy lately. Like he's really precious to you. You like him, don't you?"

Nico was completely astonished by the question. He didn't have any idea of what to answer, he was too shocked to think about something coherent to say. How did Mrs. Jackson know? Was that obvious? The boy started panicking.

"Of course I... uhm... like Percy. We're... well, friends, you know" he managed to say, as soon as he recovered a little from the initial shock.

The smile on the woman's face didn't even flinch. She looked at Nico as someone who knew things and wasn't fooled so easily.

"You know I'm not talking about liking him that way. I'm talking about really liking him." Sally said.

Nico stayed quiet, in complete panic. What was he supposed to say?

"You don't have to be ashamed of admitting it to me, darling. It's okay"

Her voice was caring and soft. Now Nico understood why Percy was such an amazing guy, he had take it from his mother.

"It's just... I don't want to freak him out" the boy explained "I don't know if Percy likes me or not and I'm not very good on talking to people."

That was so weird! He was talking about his feelings with the mother of the boy he had a crush on. How weirder could it get? But, surprisingly, Nico realized he was not that nervous anynore.

Sally touched his arm lightly.

"He likes you, dear. I can see it as I can see you also like him."

She seemed so sure about what she was talking! Nico wished he was so sure of that too.

"But he never said anything."

"Oh Nico, you know Percy. He can be really clueless sometimes. I think he haven't even noted anything yet."

The half italian chuckled. He was much calmer now, even though something still bothered him.

"What should I do?" He asked seriously "Should I tell him? Or should I wait him say something?

Sally smile grew brighter and the woman sat closer to Nico on the couch.

"Well, I think I have an idea." she said.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**N/A: I turned this story into a short-fic. It seems my brain can't stop having ideas for this fanfic. Thank everybody for reviewing, it was really surprising the number of reviews I got with the first chapter. THANK YOU!**

* * *

It was twenty past four when Percy got home that day and he was so tired! He and Rachel had been working on a project for school and the damn thing seemed to have no end! Percy had already lost count of how many days had passed since the last time he saw Nico. It was five or six? He really didn't know. And boy, how he missed the guy.

They hang out almost every day after school. Most of the times, they would play videogames and eat junk food until his mom came to call them to dinner. Percy never really realized how a great part of his life Nico was, but now that they we're kind of apart 'cause of school, the boy longed to see his friend so much.

So when he got home early that day, Percy practically ran to his room and called Nico. To his frustration, the boy didn't answer. He tried three more times, but with no result. Percy growled and threw the phone on his bed. Why wasn't Nico picking up his phone?

"Something wrong, sweetie?" his mom asked, entering his room.

Sally stood at the door, looking at him with soft brown eyes.

"Have you heard anything about Nico?" he asked hopeful "It's been five days since I last talked to him."

"No honey, I haven't. Why don't you call him?"

"I tried four times already, but he's not answering me."

His mom gave him a sympathetic look and sat on the bed by his side. Percy didn't know why, but he could sense something was different with his mother. She looked like someone who knew something but wasn't talking about it. The bright smile on her lips was proof enough.

"Why are you so happy, mom?" the boy asked, confused.

"Me? For nothing. I think I'm just on a good mood." She answered simply.

Percy wasn't convinced about his mom's answered, but didn't argue. He was too busy not being over the fact that Nico seemed to be avoiding him.

"Well, I think I'm gonna make dinner." Sally informed, kissing her son, before getting up "Want anything special?"

The boy shook his head.

"Okay, then" she replied, heading to the door.

Sally stopped, though, and turned around to face her son again.

"Oh! I was almost forgetting. Someone sent that box to you today" she said, pointing to a small black box on Percy's desk.

Percy frowned. A box? He looked at his desk and indeed it had a box there. He got up to his feet and crossed the room quickly.

"Thanks mom" he shouted, when he realized his mother was no longer on his room.

Now, what the heck was that box? He searched for any card, but found none. It didn't have any name, it was just a box. He opened the thing after some seconds, curiosity taking over his actions. There was a blue cupcake inside the box and next to the cupcake was a card.

"_Hope you like it. I know blueberry is your favorite. Enjoy_" he read out loud "Really? A cupcake? Why send me a cupcake?"

He looked suspiciously at the cupcake in front of him. Should he eat it or not? It looked really good, but what if someone had put something on? He could die. But what the fuck, who would want to kill him? He was just a normal teenager who didn't have any enemies.

"Screw it" Percy said, taking the cupcake and taking a bite.

Percy never ate anything more delicious.

* * *

Reviews? :)

**_~ Julie Anna Tennant_**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money to write this story. :)

**A/N: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, you're so kind darlings. Really, thank you a lot. I really hope you all like this chapter, although I don't quite like it myself. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

For two whole weeks, Percy tried to contact Nico, but failed miserably. The boy seemed to be avoiding him, 'cause even when Percy went to his house Mrs. di Angelo would always say the younger teen was not at home.

Oddly enough during those two weeks Percy kept receiving a new package every day. Every time he got home from school, there would be a box waiting for him on his desk. Sometimes it was just blue food, he even got a blue chocolate once. But there were other things too. Personal things, things only someone who knew him well could give to him. Like the Doctor Who action figure – exactly the one he needed to complete his collection. Really, who knew he was a Doctor Who fanboy? If he remembered correctly, the only ones who knew about this obsession of his were his mom and Nico.

And that was what made him quite sure that Nico was the one sending him all those gifts. Who else could it be? No one knew him that well besides Nico. Now, why Nico was sending him those presents was something he still had to figure out, though.

**- xXxXx -**

"Mom, I'm home" Percy shouted, as soon as he entered the apartment.

It was last day of school, which meant that now Percy was free to do whatever he wanted. He left his backpack by the door, not wanting to be near that hideous thing any time soon. His mom showed at the living room not too long after that.

"Looks like someone is finally on summer break" she said good-naturedly.

"Finally!" Percy agreed, laying on the couch.

A big grin was plastered on his face, but it soon vanished.

"I'd be happier if Nico was here" he added.

"Maybe he is busy with something" Sally guessed, sitting on the couch next to her son and putting his legs on her lap "Have you ever thought that, maybe, he's not talking to you 'cause he can't and not 'cause he doesn't want to?"

"And he's too busy to even call me? He can't take five minutes of his precious time to talk to me?" the boy asked frustrated.

God, he missed Nico so fucking much! It almost hurt, really. Why wasn't Nico talking to him? It didn't make any sense, Percy hadn't done anything wrong. And the gifts were just confusing him more.

"You don't need to be so upset, honey. I'm sure Nico will show up soon and explain everything" his mom said calmly.

She saw her son clenching his teeth, annoyed. It was so obvious to her now how Nico's absence affected her little boy. If Sally still had any doubts that Percy did have feeling for the other boy, these doubts no longer existed.

"It's just… I miss him, mom. Like… a lot" the teen complained "Why is he doing this? Why is he avoiding me, if he keeps sending me presents? I don't get it!"

Her son seemed so confused! Sally felt a strong urge to tell everything and end with Percy's doubts for good, but she couldn't. Nico and she had a plan and Sally had to be stick to it. It was for a good cause.

"Look Percy, I know you like to spend your time with Nico. He's such a good boy and I see he's important to you. But you must understand this; he is just your _friend._" she said, cupping her son's hand "You're part of his life, but you're not the only thing in it. He has other things to care about. He has a family, other friends, school and problems. You can't expect him to stay glued to you twenty four hours a day."

"I know, but…"

But what? What could he say? His mom was right, he couldn't expect Nico to stay with him all the time.

A sigh escaped Percy's lips and he sat on the couch, hugging his mother. Her words made sense, of course, but it was so hard for him to accept that something was important enough to keep Nico away from him. It was kind of confusing to Percy exactly why, but it bothered him a lot.

"And what about the presents?" he asked, quietly "Why is he sending me presents?"

"Maybe this is the way he found to show that you're important to him, even if he's away?" Sally said softly, playing with her son's black hair "I don't know, baby. Only Nico can explain properly, you'll have to wait and see."

"This is frustrating" the boy said, resting his head on her mother's shoulder.

Sally chuckled; It was so like Percy to get that impatient. Why wasn't she surprised?

"I know, but really, just be patient, you'll find out what is this all about soon."

The way his mom said that was quite suspicious, but Percy said nothing. Even if his mom knew something, she wasn't going to tell him. He just knew it.

"I hope so."

* * *

Reviews? :)

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)**

**N/A: Let's just say I like this chapter more than I liked the previous one. Thanks everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting. Guests, you're awesome, thanks for reviewing, okay? And soundsoulryan thanks for the tips, I hope you like this one. Now, to the story. **

* * *

Percy opened his eyes slowly, still trying to adjust to the sudden light that invaded his room. What the hell? He growled angrily, cursing whoever had opened the damned curtains. God, he just wanted to sleep!

"Shut the curtains, goddamn it!" he said, hiding his face with a pillow.

"There's someone here who wants to see you" he heard his mother's voice saying.

Great! As if he was in a good moot to have visitors. Percy lifted the pillow from his face and spied at the clock on his bedside table. Who in the fuck's sake had come to visit him at eight-fifteen in the morning on a Sunday?

"I don't want to see anyone, send them away. It's too early."

For some seconds, his mom said nothing and Percy started thinking that she had indeed gone back to the living room to send away whoever was there. Man, how wrong he was.

"Okay, I'll tell Nico to come back later, maybe".

"NO!" the word slipped his lips before he even noticed.

His mother's sentence was enough to make Percy awake. He put the pillow off his face and sat straight on the bed; Clarity burning his green eyes and blinding him for some instants. His mom was by the door, resting against the doorframe. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, expecting him to say something.

"Nico is here?" he asked surprised.

The idea of his friend being there, at his house, was too good to be true. It had been almost a month since he last saw Nico. Of course, after a couple of weeks away, Nico called his friend and gave some excuses about his absence, but talking to him on the phone was way different of seeing him.

Sally nodded and Percy couldn't ignore the amused look he saw on her eyes.

"Yes, he is."

That seemed to send a jolt of energy through Percy's body and he got out of bed in mere seconds, stumbling on the carpet and almost falling.

"Slow down, young man, Nico is not going anywhere" Sally said, chuckling slightly.

Percy was already stripping off his pajamas and pulling a pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt out of the drawers by the time his mom finished her sentence. "Nico's here, Nico's here" was the only thing he could think on the moment.

"I'll let him know you're coming, then" Sally replied, noticing her son's undeniable euphoria "Just try not to break a leg while putting your jeans on."

If he wasn't so busy getting excited with the idea of seeing his friend again, Percy could have laughed of his mom's joke. He finished changing quickly and ran to the bathroom, looking at himself on the mirror briefly. God, he looked terrible! Percy had stayed up playing videogame until late last night and now he had the most dark bags under his eyes and a tired expression. His hair was a mess and the boy tried his best to fix that - a useless effort, in the end.

Percy gave up trying to make himself look any better not too long after that and left the bathroom. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual, making him wander why the heck the simple idea of having Nico at his house got him so nervous.

Of course he didn't give that too much thought, 'cause Percy soon reached the living room and saw Nico there waiting for him. His black hair messy like the last time Percy saw him and a cocky grin adorning his features adorably.

Percy wanted to run straight to Nico and hug him for hours, but he also wanted to slap his friend for disappearing. It was just after seeing Nico that Percy realized how much he truly missed the other boy.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

It was not on Percy's plans to sound so mad at him, but what else could he say? Nico disappeared for a whole month, for God's sake!

The smirk on Nico's lips vanished and he looked at Percy with a stern look at his face.

"It's good to see you too, Perce" he said sarcastically.

His tone was not pissed, though. A little surprised by Percy's reaction, but not angry. Nico, who was standing next to the window, approached quietly, hands shoved deep into his pockets, until he was standing right in front of his friend.

"Before you start yelling at me, let me explain, okay?" Nico said calmly.

"Then explain" the other boy asked.

There was no anger on his voice, Percy just wanted answers. He just wanted to know why his friend had disappeared without saying a word. He just wanted to know is he had done anything that offended Nico in any way that made him rethink their friendship. But most of all, he just wanted to understand why Nico's absence affected him so much.

Yes, Percy had other friends, of course. But he didn't feel empty when they were not around. Percy missed them, but their absence didn't _hurt._ It didn't feel like a part of you was ripped and you would never be complete again until you got that part back. But he felt that way toward Nico and that was so fucking scaring to Percy.

Nico's grin returned to his lips and Percy had to use all of his self-control not to hug him for real. Why Nico had to look so handsome when smiling? Oh fuck! Where did that come from?

"I promise I'll explain, but not here" the younger boy said and when he noticed that his friend had already opened his mouth to protest, he continue "Let's have breakfast, I'll pay."

Percy was a little distracted by Nico's proximity. He was just so close! They were like mere inches apart and that made Percy a little more nervous. What the hell was happening to him?

"Why can't you just talk to me here?" he asked, on a attempt of distracting himself from the fact that he could practically feel Nico's body heat.

To Percy total surprise, Nico shrugged and passed an arm over his shoulders, half hugging him.

"Because I prefer talking with my stomach full of strawberry muffins" he answered simply "Now, come on, let's go."

Nico was already dragging the older boy out of the apartment, when Sally called them.

"You two are leaving already?"

"Yes mom, Nico's paying my breakfast" Percy answered by the door.

He then looked at his friend.

"You know you're I'm not forgiving you more easily just 'cause you're paying, right?"

"Yes I know" Nico assured.

Sally smiled at their cuteness, but contained a comment. She just kissed her son's head and gave Nico a kiss as well.

"Have fun then. And don't disappear again, Nico. Someone was really grumpy these days you were not around"

Percy's green eyes widened in shock. Nico, on the other hand, laughed.

"Mom! I was not grumpy!" the older boy protested indignant.

"Yes you were" Sally insisted, pushing the two boys out of the door "But I'm not gonna argue with you right now. Get out you two, go have fun. Good luck."

And without saying much more, she closed the door behind the pair. The 'good luck' part was kinda odd to Percy, but he ignored it.

"You're mom is the best" Nico said, giving Percy an amused look.

"She's a little crazy, but she is the best" he agreed.

"Then let's go. I'm starving and want my muffins."

Percy rolled his eyes, but followed his friend. He was so happy for Nico being back, that he wouldn't miss that opportunity for anything in the world. For the first time in a whole month, Percy felt complete again.

* * *

Reviews?

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

**A/N: I was not expecting that this many people would like this story. Thanks everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

They walked side by side through the madness that was New York in complete silence. Percy wanted desperately that his friend said something, but Nico didn't looked like someone who intended to talk anytime soon, to the boy's great frustration. So Percy just growled and followed him, until they stopped on a small café.

Nico grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him into the place, seeming unusually excited, as they sat on a table next the front window. Soon a waitress came to them; a pretty young girl, obviously at their age.

"Hi! Can I get your order?" the girl asked cheerfully.

She smiled brightly at Nico, who didn't seem to notice the exaggerated attention he was getting.

"I want strawberry pancakes and a black coffee with sugar" he said, eyeing the menu "do you have any blue food?"

The waitress looked a little confused by the odd question and Percy held back a laugh.

"We have blueberry muffins and blue macarons, only" she answered, taking notes without paying much attention.

Nico's dark eyes left the menu and focused on Percy; and to Percy's shock, a big, rare grin adorned the other boy's lips.

"Your choice" he encouraged, when Percy said nothing.

"Blueberry muffin and a cappuccino" the green-eyed boy managed to say.

Not that the waitress was looking as she cared much about what he had just said.

"Anything else?" she asked in a sick-loving way.

"No." it was Nico's only response.

The girl's smile flinched and faded a little and she soon disappeared on the café.

- P&N -

They ate breakfast together and Nico finally talked, but to Percy's frustration, he never said anything about his absence. Actually, he seemed to be avoiding the subject, because every time Percy tried to bring it up to their conversation, the younger boy found a way to change it.

Percy was very patient to his friend; he tried really hard not to get angry or anything. But when they finished eating, paid the check and Nico still hadn't talked about his time away, the older boy couldn't stand anymore. As they walked out of the café, Percy grabbed Nico by the arm and dragged him to the park next to it.

"Now, let's cut the bullshit and go straight to the point; why did you disappear for a whole month?" he asked losing his temper a little.

Nico glared at him, pulling his arm off of Percy's grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They were on a park Percy had never been on before. It was a nice place; there were trees, sun light, people chatting, children playing… but none of it was much of his interest right now. He wanted answers from Nico, and he was going to get it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You said you're going to explain why you left, but all you've done is avoiding the subject like the plague."

Nico bit his lip hard, trying not to panic. He needed to stay calm and think, but of course it was easier to say than to actually do it. He reached the nearest bench and sat down, pointing the space beside him, so Percy could sit as well.

"I had to think" he said, avoiding Percy's intense gaze "I was so confused and I needed to think things over. That's why I kept my distance for this past month."

"I still don't get it. Why did you need to stay away? It was something I did? Something I said?"

He was confused; of course he was confused. Percy was funny, courageous, good and, although he was not dumb, sometimes he couldn't comprehend things very fast. At least, not when this things involved his love life. To be honest, Percy was oblivious, period.

"It's not that" the younger boy replied "Although it has a lot to do with you."

And using all his courage, Nico stared at his friend. Percy's beautiful face was contorted on a frown; his green eyes looking at Nico with confusion and curiosity.

"You're not making much sense."

"What I am to you, Perce?" he asked abruptly, before he chickened out "What do I mean to you?"

He wasn't planning on asking like that, but God, it was now or never. Nico doubted that he would ever have enough courage to try again, so he needed to tell Percy now.

For some strange reason, Percy got nervous by the question. Nico was acting kinda weird that morning; first he was all smiles, then he acted really evasive and know he was asking some strange questions. It was all so confusing! Why should he answer? Did he even know how to answer that question? What if Nico got upset if his answer wasn't what he expected? God! What should Percy do?

He stared at his friend without saying a word; a warm and not too pleasant feeling on his stomach.

"You're my best friend."

The sentence left his lips before he could say something else, but it felt so wrong to Percy… Nico meant so much more to him than just a friend.

And for his utter surprise, Nico laughed. A low, dark chuckle without any trace of humor and Percy couldn't help but stare amused at him.

"The thing is, you're not my best friend" the dark-eyed boy said.

It felt like a knife drawing into his gut and Percy's eyes widened, alarmed. A twinge of pain on his heart made him gasp.

"You mean so much more than just my friend. It's almost ridiculous how much you mean to me, Perce." Nico continued, looking him intensely on the eyes "And I needed time to think what I was going to do, what I should do about it. Should I let you go, should I fight for you? So I decided I was going to ask you first, to make sure I was taking the right decision."

"You like me?" Percy asked quietly.

And Nico just nodded.

Why that possibility was so alluring to him? Like, he should be panicking, shouldn't he? His best friend was confessing he was in love with him, he should totally be freaking out… why wasn't he?

"And you sent me those gifts, didn't you?"

Again, Nico just nodded. Percy, however, wasn't accepting that without much explanation.

"Why?"

Nico rubbed his neck awkwardly, avoiding his friend's gaze. Percy could feel he was guarding himself again.

"Because that was my way of showing you that I care. Each present represents something about you that I like… things I don't want you to change."

Silence fell upon them; Percy was too confused with his own thoughts and feelings to say something and Nico didn't want to say anything else that could scare his friend. They watched the children playing on the park for a while, before the younger boy broke the silence.

"I'm going to keep my distance for a while" he said, looking expectantly at Percy "At least until you feel comfortable enough with what I just said."

He got up from the bench, shoving his hands deep on his pockets, facing his friend.

"It's your decision Perce. If you want me as your friend or not, it's your call. I never intended to scare you or anything, I just needed to get this out of my chest."

And before Percy could even protest, Nico turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Worth any review? :)

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I don't get anything by writing this story either.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

A pang of panic set on Percy's stomach, as he watched Nico walking away from him. _What the fuck!? _He would not get away that easily. The green-eyed boy got to his feet and ran into his friend's direction, reaching for his arm and forcing Nico to face him.

"Don't you dare running away from me like that" Percy hissed, angrily "Not after what you said to me."

He was so pissed off and frustrated. Percy wanted to yell at Nico, to try to relieve some of his accumulated anger, but he knew that was not a very good idea. He choose to remain calm, even if that was the hardest option.

Nico's dark eyes stared at Percy with caution, as if he was pondering what exactly he should do next. Actually, Percy was quite sure that was in fact what Nico was doing. He looked briefly at the arm Percy was holding, and the older boy let go of it quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" Nico asked, going straight to the point "You want me to sit here all day, while you think about it?"

"No, but you can't throw all this on me and then go away as if it was something unimportant" Percy shot back immediately "You can't do this."

Nico rolled his eyes impatiently and he scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably. His mind was a confusion of thoughts, all he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. He was so not in the mood of prolonging that conversation; he already used all his courage admitting his feelings.

"What else can I say? You want me to say how much I've been wandering how I should tell you that I'm in love with you? You want me to talk about how difficult it was to hide all this from you? How embarrassed I was when I realized I've fallen for my best friend?"

He wanted to say more. He wanted to express everything he'd been feeling and facing by his own for a long time, but the dark-haired boy shut his mouth. He was fuming nervous and panicking; he knew too well he'd end up saying things he'd regret later. Nico shoved his hands on his pockets, looking away from Percy, who still seemed unable to form a good reply for Nico's little speech.

"This is useless" the younger boy said bluntly "I'm going."

Percy grabbed Nico by the arm again, but this time he didn't let go when the other boy glared at him; Nico's death glares would not intimidate him this time.

"Let go" the boy growled in a low voice.

"No."

They were facing each other deadly in the eyes, the tension between them was visible to everyone on the park. The crowd on the place was noisy and annoying, but neither of them seemed to be bothered by it. Actually, they were too busy having their argument to even notice.

"You think you can just disappear for a whole month, let me thinking you were mad at me about something and then come back, tell me you actually have feelings for me, just to disappear again?" Percy began unusually serious "Because you really can't. You can't play with me like this."

"I am not _playing_ with you" Nico tried to reply, but Percy didn't give him the chance.

"But it looks like you are. You're not the only one with feelings here Nico. You may think that you're the only one who suffers, the only one who feels depressed, but you're not" the green-eyed boy said, and the hurt on his voice was evident "You can't even imagine how much it hurt when you were away. And I'm not saying this in a poetical way, I'm saying it like for real. Not having you around, not being able to know where you were or if something bad had happened to you, it _hurt_. So if everything you said to me was true, don't you dare hurting me that way again."

Nico was so not expecting that from Percy. He could see, reflected on those sea-green eyes he loved so much, how painful it was for him to say all that out loud. Percy was the easiest person to read and, right now, Nico could see he meant everything he said; he felt his anger calm down greatly.

"Perce, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was hurt too" he said softly "I didn't know what to do, how I could say anything to you. I still don't know if I did the right thing, you don't feel the same way."

"Stop! Just stop talking nonsense. You don't know if I feel the same, you don't even give me time to say anything!" Percy replied "You just dropped the bomb and was already running away."

Nico looked instinctively at his feet ashamed. He didn't want to, but it was stronger than him. He could feels his face warm and that was enough for him to know that his cheeks were red.

"I just... I can't..." he mumbled incoherently, never finishing his sentences.

"You what?"

Percy's voice was soft and caring, and it was impossible for Nico not to look at him that time; using the rest of courage he still had.

"I won't stand being rejected... not for you" he said quietly, his voice barely audible.

And God, the look in his face was heart wrenching; Percy couldn't help but feel this enormous need to protect his friend (?) from every harm; he just hated seeing Nico so vulnerable and hurt. And it was that need of protecting him, plus the mix of feelings on his chest, that made Percy do what he did. He didn't give much thought about the consequences of his actions, it was more reflex than everything, and before even he realized what he was doing, Percy stepped closer to his friends and kissed him.

Nico was caught off guard, of course, and for some seconds he stood still, not moving a muscle. His brain wasn't functioning correctly and his heart pounded on his chest. The warm feeling of Percy's lips on his, though, was so comforting that even Nico was surprised with himself when he realized he had closed his eyes.

It was a simple chaste kiss, just a touch of lips but still with so much meaning. But as soon as the kiss started, it ended. They parted slightly, Percy's hand cupping the younger boy's cheek, and the green eyed boy smiled at the confused look on Nico's face.

"What..." Nico began to ask.

Percy silenced him with another kiss, though. But this time, the kiss was no longer chaste... and Nico kissed Percy back without complaining.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following. I love every single one of you.

**_~Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
